


Glitches in Paradise

by Animerican, ViolentOtaku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerican/pseuds/Animerican, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentOtaku/pseuds/ViolentOtaku
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so...Ray wants to talk to MC, but when he finds her she is asleep. The problem is, she looks too beautiful to leave her side.





	1. How to seduce a marshmallow Part 1

The silence was broken by a soft knock. The sound of floorboards creaking as someone shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. Another hesitant knock followed by someone clearing their throat.

“MC? It’s me, can I come in?” Ray half-whispers through the closed door in front of him.  
He waits a moment, but receives no answer. He grabs the doorknob and slowly turns it, listening for the sound of the latch clicking open. “MC?” he gently pushes the door open, just enough for him to peek his head in the room. 

At first, all he sees is the window. The drapes are pulled wide open, giving him a clear view of the full moon as it softly illuminates the beautiful mountainside. He glances across the room and the sight before him leaves him breathless. 

MC is laying on her back in the middle of the giant bed, the blankets not even pulled up to her knees. She’s wearing nothing but a stunning white, lace trimmed, sleeveless silk nightgown that doesn’t even go halfway down her thighs. The moonlight spilling from the window bathes her in its soft rays, and he can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks at the sight of the angel sleeping there peacefully. He blinks and for a second, he can almost swear he sees wings adorning her, but it vanishes in an instant.

Ray finds himself tentatively slipping through the door and softly closing it behind him. He turns back to MC again and takes a small step forward.  
“MC? Are you awake?” he whispers as he quietly tiptoes across the floor and gently sits on the edge of the bed. He gets no reaction, so he figures that she hasn’t woken up at his rude intrusion.

He almost forgets how to breath. Her beauty up close is far more breathtaking and his knees feel weak from the sight of her. His cheeks grow increasingly red as he gazes at her sleeping form, unable to tear his eyes away from her for even a second. His eyes fall back on the nightgown and he instantly looks away, not realizing how much skin she had been showing until now. It is downright indecent how low the neckline falls and how little the thing actually covers.

_Where in the world could she have possibly gotten this nightgown from?_

He can’t remember ever having seen it before, much less have it laying around here somewhere for her to find. His blush deepens even more.

_Why, just why, would she have even decided to wear that, out of all the clothes she has?_

He turns back to her, carefully making sure his eyes only focus on her face. She looks so peaceful laying there, not a care in the world and he feels like he could stay there forever, staring at her face and listening to her quiet breathing.

Just watching her sleep is making him tired and he absentmindedly wonders how late it is. Ray lets out a tired yawn and his eyelids start to droop. He glances down at MC and internally shrugs, a few minutes wouldn’t hurt anything, just as long as he doesn’t wake her up.

He quietly slips his shoes off and nudges them to the side. Cautious of disturbing MC, he carefully lies down on his side, facing MC. He makes sure that he is far enough away not to touch her. He timidly leans over and reaches a hand out towards her, leaving it hovering inches above her face. He takes a deep breath as he slowly, carefully, lets his hand fall down and gently pats her face, reveling at the sensation of the soft skin assaulting his touch.  
He can practically feel his heart beating its way out of his chest as he lightly trails across her cheek with his thumb. He notices a pain in his chest and slowly lets out the breath he had been holding and marvels at the absolute gorgeousness of the girl.

He shyly reaches behind her ear and delicately seizes some of her silky brown hair, drawing it to his face and breathing in the scent of her. His eyes close in pleasure as his senses are flooded with MC’s presence. Ray opens his eyes again and lets her hair slip through his fingers. He reaches over for her again, but MC suddenly takes a deep breath and shifts. His hand recoils and he freezes as MC rolls onto her side, facing him, and lets out a huff before falling still again.

Ray can barely breath and he vaguely wonders if his heart is going to explode with how hard and fast it is pounding right now. After what feels like hours with no other indication that MC might have woken up, Ray lets out the breath he had been holding and relaxes again. 

He looks down and instantly goes crimson. As MC moved, the gown she was wearing shifted up her leg and was barely even covering her at all. He instantly jerks away and slaps his hands over his eyes, fruitlessly trying to banish the image he had just been blessed with from his head. 

He waits for a moment before cautiously peeking out from his fingers. He instantly slams them shut again when he sees that he hadn’t just been imagining things, and this is in fact really happening.

Ray takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself as he slowly lets his hands fall from his face and carefully avoids looking at MC. He reaches down to where the covers linger around her knees and slowly pulls them over the both of them, looking away until he is sure it is safe to look again, and he gently pulls them high enough to cover her shoulders. He breathes a sigh of relief now that he isn’t in any danger of seeing anything. 

He lets out another yawn and he feels like all his energy has been drained from him. Even the idea of moving right now made him feel exhausted. At this point, he isn’t sure he could move even if he tried. His eyes feel so heavy he can barely keep them open anymore, and he drowsily lets them close.  
As the dark release of sleep creeps in from the shadows, it instantly drags him into their clutches and he passes out within seconds. 

 

~~~

The first thing that registers in Ray’s mind is that he feels nice and warm. It’s probably the most comfortable he’s felt for as far back as he can remember. The only thing keeping him from going back to sleep, is the bright light shining on his face as it harshly pierces through his eyelids. 

Ray hazily cracks open one eye, and instantly shuts it again to block out the blinding sunlight. He tries to move his hand to block out the sun, but there is a weight on his arm that keeps him from moving. He forces his eyes open again and looks down at his arm. 

All he can see is a mass of brown hair and MC’s face. 

_What the heck?_

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him from the night before.

_MC._

_Her room._

_The bed!_

He has to get out of here before she wakes up. She can’t find him here, she might get the wrong idea.

He looks back down at her and instantly turns away, blushing so hard he can feel his face heating up. Somehow in the night, MC moved closer to him and now is half on top of him. One of her arms is wrapped around his waist, the other is underneath her and latched onto his arm, her legs entwined with his. Her chest is pressed up against his, and all he can see when he tries to look down at her is skin. 

_The nightgown she’s wearing covers practically nothing! What is the point of wearing it if it covers absolutely nothing!_

He tries to move his arm again, but it doesn’t budge from MC’s grasp. He looks down at her and his dread fades gradually at the tranquil look on her face. He reaches over with his free hand and gently brushes the hair covering her face away, letting his fingers trail across her cheek. He moves to slide away from her a bit, but when he moves MC’s arms tighten around him and she snuggles her face into his chest. 

He immediately jerks his head away from her to stare at a random corner of the room. His heartbeat is thudding so thunderously in his ears that he wonders if it could be loud enough to wake her. Ray gasps as one of her legs suddenly starts sliding up his to rest against his thigh, wrapping itself behind his knee. She drags her arm from his waist as she shuffles around, resting it against his shoulder.

Ray holds his breath for as long as he can, trying to keep from moving. He slowly exhales, desperately hoping that the movement doesn’t wake MC.  
He can’t get away without waking her up, but he doesn’t want to wake her either. The only thing he can really do at this point, is try to figure out what he is going to say to her when she eventually does wake up. He also tries not to think about how nice it feels to have MC sleeping with him like this. The thought of being able to stare at her cute face for so long causes a fluttering in his chest. 

Ray relaxes again, getting as comfortable as he can while waiting for MC to wake up. It’s actually kind of nice, being able to lie here, and not have to worry about everything for a few minutes before he has to go out there and deal with reality. He closes his eyes again and inhales deeply, catching the scent of MC’s hair. He clears all the complicated thoughts from his mind and just thinks about doing nothing for these few precious minutes that he has. Just him and MC. 

A few minutes later, he notices MC shifting on top of him. He opens his eyes and stares down at her fondly just as her own eyes flutter open. She blinks up at him a few times, not fully awake yet. Ray holds his breath as she rubs her eyes and opens them again. For a second, he can see confusion clouding her eyes as she lazily gazes at him. 

“Good morning. Wha-” MC yawns cutely “what’re you doing here?” She queries tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Ray swallows nervously and hastily shifts his gaze in the opposite direction.

“Last night I came to see if you were awake still…uh…but… I guess I must have fallen asleep. I don’t know anymore, I can’t really remember. Then I woke up a couple minutes ago, but I couldn’t leave without waking you…and I didn’t want to do that. So, I thought I’d wait here until you woke up.” he explains hurriedly. 

MC shifts her arm from his shoulder to push herself up on his chest, propping her other arm on the bed to rest her cheek against her fist. 

“Did you really miss me that much?” she asks as she leans forward just a tiny bit. Ray looks back to her and immediately looks away again as his cheeks stain red. The way MC leans on him is making her chest press into him even more than before, and with her head moved to the side he has a clear view of…

Ray peeks back over at MC and she raises one of her eyebrows in inquiry. Suddenly, she starts scooting slightly upwards. She uses one hand against the bed, over his shoulder, to hold herself up and she gently places her other hand on his forehead.

“Are you feeling ok? You look a little red, you aren’t getting sick are you? You have to take better care of yourself!” she asks worriedly and leans closer to him, her chest getting closer and closer. Ray swallows again and drags his eyes away from her, his face is practically on fire from blushing so hard. 

He suddenly grabs MC by the arms and quickly rolls over, completely reversing their positions. He practically jumps off the bed and swiftly walks over to the door. He turns back to the surprised MC just before he bolts out the door.

“I’m going to go make breakfast now, I’ll be back later!” he says as he slams the door shut. MC can hear his hurried footsteps fade away down the hall. 

MC sits up on the bed and straightens her lingerie with a pout as she gazes longingly after Ray.  
“Shit! I came on too strong” she complains as she gets up to get dressed. She stares back at the door and scowls. “You won’t get away from me next time! Just you wait!” she promises.


	2. How To Seduce A Marshmallow Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray can't stay away from MC so he goes back to spend time with her...but it doesn't go quite as he planned.

The next night rolls around and after wandering in the halls, Ray realizes that he has ended up in front of MC’s door. Remembering this morning’s… incident… Ray blushes and almost turns away. 

Almost. 

But something keeps him from leaving. He doesn’t know what it is, but there is a void in his chest that inexplicably pulls him towards her door. His hand reaches out to knock and it hovers in the air for a few moments before he knocks.

“MC? Are you still awake?” he calls quietly through the door. He waits a few moments before knocking a bit harder. “MC?” he calls a bit louder, shifting awkwardly.

“Come on in!” MC calls from inside her room. Ray jumps at receiving an answer. He grabs the doorknob and turns it slowly, not really sure how he’s going to talk to her face-to-face. He slips inside and shuts the door quietly. He turns around and sees MC, wearing her black dress, sitting in the chair closest to the bed, reading a book.

“Hi, Ray. How have you been? I haven’t seen you at all today. I missed you,” she says, smiling sweetly as she rests her book on the table. Ray smiles back. 

“I... I uh… I missed you too,” he answers while scuffing his feet timidly. He tries to face her, but he can’t bring himself to look her in the eye. MC’s smile widens, and she gestures to the empty chair.

“Don’t just stand there, come sit down.” She sits up a bit straighter as he anxiously walks over and takes a seat next to her. 

“So, um, h…how…” Ray nervously clears his throat. “How was your day?” He asks shyly.  
MC shrugs “Mostly, I’ve just been reading. How was yours?” she asks. Ray shrugs and rubs his eyes.

“It was fine. Fine. Yes, just great,” he says awkwardly, and a second later, he yawns. MC notices how tired he looks, but she doesn’t mention it…yet.  
Suddenly, a cold breeze blows through the room. Ray and MC both look towards the window as the drapes dance gently in the wind.  
Ray gazes out at the beautiful midnight sky as the moon shines delicately among the scattered stars. The light scent of flowers drifts on the gentle breeze that blows through the open window.

“How beautiful…” Ray whispers under his breath in awe. MC stands up and strides over to the window.

“I forgot that I opened that earlier. I love the fresh air out here,” she says as she rests her hands on the window to shut it and pauses, distracted by the view. She just stands there, poised in the moonlight while gazing out onto the mountainside. 

Ray blinks, and in that moment he sees the beautiful angel wings adorning MC’s back once more. It’s like there are feathers made of the shimmering moonlight, sparkling like a thousand stars as they blow beauteously in the gentle breeze.

He blinks again and the image vanishes, replaced by the white drapes billowing around MC before she shuts the windows. She closes the drapes and turns to him with a smile.

“It looks so gorgeous tonight…” she turns back for one last glimpse of the night as Ray sits there, watching her. 

“Yes, you are…” he says in adoration. She turns back to look at him quizzically.

“What did you say?” she asks, wondering if he really did say what she thought she heard.  
Ray blinks a few times, looking startled; “I…um. I said…that, it sure is!” he blunders uncertainly, turning away as his face instantly turns red.  
MC smirks at how cute he is. 

Ray yawns again and his eyelids begin to fall. MC quietly walks back over and sits down again. “Did you pick out this room for me because of the beautiful view?” She asks. Ray smiles up at her tiredly and nods.

“I picked it out hoping you would appreciate the view of the mountainside. I also made sure that there was a flower bed nearby, so if you opened the windows you would be able to smell them in the breeze,” Ray explains. MC leans forward and rests her face on her hands. 

“The stars out here are so beautiful, you can’t see this many where I live,” MC says wistfully. Ray leans back in the chair and relaxes a bit more.

“I’ve always loved looking at the stars. Growing up, I never really had the chance to look at the sky, but now I can see the entire sky unhindered. Every night I go out to gaze up at the stars…” his words trail off as his head bobs backwards. His eyes slowly close as he starts nodding off. Ray’s head falls against the back of the chair and he instantly jerks it forward again, blinking drowsily “…And the cycles of the moon…when it gets full…” He trails off again and this time, when his head falls back, it stays there. His eyes flutter shut again. “It’s just so shiny, right? It gets so big and pretty…” he mumbles something that MC can’t quite make out, and his mouth hangs open for a few second before he continues. “…But then it goes away and gets dark…the sky looks so lonely without the moon…”

Ray goes completely silent; the only sound is his faint breathing. His only movement the gentle rising and falling of his chest. MC sits there, watching him fall into a deep sleep.  
Careful not to wake him, she stands up and tiptoes over to her bed, grabbing a blanket and a pillow. She quietly walks over to him and gently lifts his head, placing the pillow beneath him so that his neck doesn’t get sore from sleeping in the chair. She slips the blanket over him and tucks it behind his shoulders so that it won’t fall down.

On impulse, MC leans in and gives him a soft peck on the cheek. Ray cracks open one eye for a second, wondering what she is doing. He sees her lean in, and suddenly something soft and warm briefly touches his cheek. 

_Was…was that a kiss?  
This is a nice dream, I hope I don’t wake up for a while…_

Ray closes his eye and sighs, falling back into a blissful oblivion.  
Satisfied, MC changes into her lingerie, hoping to snag Ray’s attention in the morning. She turns off the light and crawls into bed, wishing Ray a silent goodnight before falling asleep.

 

Ray slowly wakes up with the sun piercing through his eyelids, keeping him from falling back into the wonderful bliss that is sleep. He tries to lift his hand to cover his eyes, but is hindered by something soft. He hesitantly opens his eyes and blinks hazily, waiting to adjust to the light before looking down at himself. 

For some reason, he fell asleep sitting in a chair and someone covered him with a blanket and put a pillow behind his head. He pulls an arm out from under the blanket, and it slips down into his lap as he tiredly rubs his eyes. He looks around and realizes that he must have fallen asleep in the chair while visiting MC last night. His gaze lands on the bed and he catches a glimpse of brown hair peeking out from underneath the blankets. 

Ray sits there for a few moments before he suddenly shivers, his entire body shuddering from the cold. He hastily reaches down and draws the blanket back over himself, wrapping up tightly. He nuzzles his face down into it, inhaling deeply. He smiles faintly at the scent.

“It smells just like MC…” he whispers under his breath.  
Suddenly, MC shifts in the bed, rolling over far enough that the sun shines in her face. A few seconds later, her face scrunches up and she reaches up to cover her eyes with a groan. After a moment, she sighs and rolls onto her stomach, facing away from the sun. “Stupid sun…had to be so bright…” She grumbles.  
She yawns and rubs her eyes, before rolling onto her back, looking over at Ray. “Good morning. How long have you been awake?” she asks tiredly.

“I just woke up a couple minutes ago,” he replies with a shrug. MC nods and sits up, pulling her knees to herself and leaning on them. Ray yawns and stretches in the chair.

“Are you still tired?” MC asks. Ray shakes his head, but yawns again. She almost squeals at how cute he looks snuggled in a blanket, yawning like a kitten. Ray rubs his eyes again and slowly starts untangling himself from the blanket.

“I should probably go, I have lots of work to finish,” Ray says as he starts to stand up. MC instantly sits straight up, the blankets fall back to the bed, revealing her lingerie. Ray immediately notices what she’s wearing. He stiffens up so quickly that his feet slip on a corner of the blanket and he falls back into the chair, tipping it over backwards. He tumbles out of the chair and lands on his back, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him gasping for breath.

“Oh my gosh!” MC hastily crawls over the bed and rushes over to him. “Ray, are you ok?” she asks worriedly.  
Ray catches his breath and groans, forcing his eyes open to respond to MC. She towers over him and her legs are the first thing he can see. His gaze inadvertently travels up her legs and to…  
Ray’s face goes completely red and he tears his eyes from MC, frantically reaching up to cover his face. 

_Doesn’t MC even know what she’s doing to me right now? Standing over me like that, giving me a clear view straight up her nightgown._  
His face feels so hot it’s like it’s on fire.

“Did you hit your face?” she kneels down next to him and leans over to try to see his face “Where did you get hurt? Let me see your face,” she says while reaching out to check him.  
Ray shakes his head with his hands still covering his eyes, trying to turn away from her to calm himself down.

“MC, really, I’m fine! I’m good here, I don’t need any help!” his words come out muffled from behind his hands, and MC grabs his wrists and softly tries to tear them away from his face.

“Prove it, let me see your face!” MC demands and feels his arms relax. She finally tugs his hands away and pins them to his sides, leaning closer to get a good look at his face.  
Other than the intense blush staining his cheeks, it doesn’t look like he got hurt too much. MC smirks down at how cute and innocent he is, pinned under her like this while he desperately tries to keep his eyes shut so he can’t see anything. 

“Is there something wrong with your eyes? Can you let me see them?” MC asks worriedly, and Ray’s blush darkens instantly.

“NO! No…uh…They’re fine, no need to worry!” He stutters awkwardly and abruptly notices that his arms are pinned at his sides.  
MC pouts down at him. 

“But Ray, how am I supposed to make sure you’re ok if you don’t open your eyes?” she fusses.  
Ray, realizing that he doesn’t really have a choice in this position, tentatively opens his eyes. 

_Oh my gosh._

While pinning him, MC is leaning over him in such a way that the first thing he sees is her chest.  
His blush explodes into the darkest red possible, he instantly looks away from her chest and up at her face. For a second, MC looked downright devious, but the look vanishes so fast that he almost wonders if he only imagined it.

Ray’s eyes lock with MC’s and she stares deeply into them, in a way that makes him wonder if she can peer straight through them, into his very soul. Ray can’t pull his gaze away from hers and, for a moment, he wonders if he’ll ever be able resist the hollow feeling in his chest that inexplicably pulls him towards MC.  
MC smiles at him and suddenly the entire world fades away, leaving nothing but MC. She looks so beautiful that he forgets to breath, his brain too busy computing how a person could look so radiant. 

Suddenly, MC leans back and lets go of his arms, breaking the spell. Ray is somewhat stunned as she stands and reaches down to give him a hand up. He takes her hand and his skin starts to tingle, the sensation slowly spreading up his arm as he sits there holding her hand. 

“Are you just going to stay there, or…?” MC teases and Ray blushes in embarrassment as she pulls him up next to her. He abruptly stumbles forward, having tripped on the blanket again, and he almost falls over onto her. He instinctively reaches out and latches onto MC’s shoulders, scarcely stopping himself from tackling her to the ground. 

“I am so sorry MC! I didn’t mean to grab you like that, I just sort of reached for the closest thing and…” his words trail off as he realizes that he had, in his fumbling, takes a couple steps too close to her and they are just a couple inches apart.  
Ray instantly jumps back a couple feet, quickly distancing himself from her as his face bursts into a blush. He shambles backwards and stammers.

“Sorry about that MC! I…I um…I need to go. I have a lot of work to catch up on!” He shuffles to the door and jerks it open. Just before he leaves, he turns back. “It was nice seeing you, MC, have a good day,” Ray says and gently shuts the door behind him.  
MC stares after him for a moment before letting out a happy squeal.

 _Ray is just so cute. How can it even be possible to be as cute as he is? How easy it is to make him blush and get all awkward! Teasing him is just too much fun to resist._  
MC sighs dreamily and flops backwards onto the bed.

Ray gently shuts the door behind him and quickly walks away down the hall. He can already feel the happiness that MC brings him draining the farther he gets. He stops and leans back against the wall. 

_How can she affect me so much? Every little thing she does makes my heart flutter. Being near her is almost overwhelming…her smell, her hair, her soft skin, her eyes…_  
Ray sighs heavily, closing his eyes as as he slides down the wall. He squats down and puts his head in his hands. 

_You’re getting in too deep, Ray. You have too much work to do to sidetrack yourself with her. You can’t let her consume your thoughts like this._

Ray runs his hands through his hair in frustration, gripping it tightly. He sits there for a moment, annoyed over his inability to do anything.  
Suddenly, Ray’s hands freeze and he opens his eyes. A chilling gleam fills them.

_**Maybe…maybe we can… ******_ **** ** **


	3. How To Seduce A Marshmallow Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wants to talk to MC...But she isn't in her room...where has she gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's thoughts are _Italicized_  
>  Saeran's thoughts are _**Italicized, Bold, and Underlined**_  
>  MC's thoughts are _Italicized and Underlined_

“NO! No no no, go away! I don’t want to hear you right now. I already have enough to think about, so go away!” Ray says and stands up, continuing down the hall to his room.

** _You can’t just ignore me…besides…all I was saying is that we should get what we want…if you want the girl…then take her…_ **

“I said go away! I don’t want to hear it!” Ray reaches his room and enters, closing the door behind him and sitting in a chair, dropping his head into his hands. 

** _Calm down…I just think you should take her before one of the others do…you don’t want her to fall for any of them, do you?_ **

“I can’t ‘take her’ as you so eloquently put it, she’s a person. Not a thing.” Ray says angrily, shaking his head to try to clear it. 

** _But she wants you to take her…even you can’t be that dense…right? You have seen what she wears around you…_ **

“What are you talking about?”

** _That nightgown…_ **

“She only wears that because she doesn’t have anything more comfortable to sleep in! It isn’t her intention to make me fall for her!” Ray stands up and starts pacing the room, so he doesn’t have to try stay still.

** _You seriously believe that? You’re that oblivious? She’s trying to seduce you idiot…_ **

“NO! MC is a sweet girl! She wouldn’t do something like that!” Ray yells, clenching his fists uselessly. 

** _She really isn’t…you’re just too blinded by your own innocence to see it…the princess waiting for her prince to make her his…_ **

“SHE IS NOT A THING! MC is a person and you will respect her! I’m not going to let you get away with implying that she a thing to be toyed with!” Ray yells out into the empty room.

His words almost echo in the room for a few seconds before falling into complete silence. The voice does not respond. Ray breathes a sigh of relief, his mental torment exhausting him, he walks over and lays down on the bed. He buries his face into his pillow.

After a few minutes of calming down, Ray tears himself away from his bed and wanders out of his room. He walks among the halls without paying attention to where he is going. When he looks up he realizes that he had ended up in front of the door that opens out to his garden.He hears voices coming from further down the hall and he quietly slips out the door, hoping he wasn’t noticed. He lets out a deep breath when he hears the voices walk past him. 

He relaxes a bit as he leisurely strolls amongst his flowers, marveling in their beautiful dew dropped petals and the glorious scents dancing in the air around him.  
He stops in front of the trellis and lightly trails his fingers across the vine encased wood, careful not to damage their fragile grip. He walks over to the orange roses that he sent MC pictures of the other day. She had been so happy when he sent her the picture before.

_If she was so happy about a picture, what if I give her flowers instead of just a picture?_

He quickly looks around his garden, wondering what color would be best suited for MC. She likes roses, so which ones would she like the most?  
He walks around his variously colored rose bushes, contemplating which color would best suit her. Red? He brushes the petals gently, imagining the deep red in contrast to her beautiful black dress. But red is so unimaginative. Everyone gives red roses, MC deserves something out of the ordinary. He walks past the pink roses for the same reason and hesitates at the orange, only passing them because she already saw them. The many colors flash past him as he looks around, hoping a color would stand out from the others.  
Red, yellow, pink, blue, orange...

_No, no, no, no, no… none of these are good enough for her…_

Suddenly a certain bush catches his eye as he glances across the garden and he swiftly strides over to it.

Purple. It’s perfect. An uncommon color for an uncommon girl like MC.

Ray carefully picks out the most perfect roses on the bush, gently cutting them free and cradling them in the crook of his arm. After acquiring a proper bouquet, he walks back inside, quickly stopping back at his room to wrap some baby blue tissue paper around the stems, tying it together with ribbon to match the color of the flowers. He leaves his room and heads towards MC’s. The closer he gets, the slower he walks. 

_What if MC doesn’t like them? What if she just tells me to go away?_

Ray breaks out of his inner musing as he reaches her door. He raises his hand to knock on the door, but hesitates, leaving his arm to hover just inches away from the knob. 

_I could just turn around now…I’m such an airhead, I bet she doesn’t even like flowers._

_No…I already picked them, so might as well give them to her._  
Ray hesitantly knocks on the door, waiting for an answer.

And waits…

And waits…

_Is she asleep? Should I wait, or just leave?_

Ray knocks on the door again. After waiting for a few moments, he tentatively tries the knob. Finding it unlocked, he opens the door and peeks in, quickly scanning the room for any sign of MC. 

“MC? Are you in here?” he calls out. He receives no answer and steps into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. “MC?” he says a little louder and scans the room again.  
MC isn’t in her room.  
When it sinks that MC isn’t here, Ray feels panic surge through his chest.

_What if she got tired of staying with me and left?_

Ray hastily tosses the bouquet onto the table and pulls his phone from his pocket. He unlocks it and pulls up the messenger in seconds. He enters the chat room and types out a quick message.

“MC?” he quickly types, “where are you? I went to your room and you aren’t here” he sends it and waits for her response. Nothing else appears in the chat.

_She probably left because you are such an air head…_

Ray’s head suddenly explodes in pain, almost knocking him off his feet. His phone drops to the table with a clatter as he reaches up and grabs his head, trying fruitlessly to lessen the pain. The pain only increases, overwhelming him and he falls to his knees, his head still in his hands.

** _You should’ve locked her up when you had the chance…I told you that you should make her yours…but you were just too weak to do that weren’t you? You should’ve listened to me…_ **

“NO! I know she didn’t leave, she’s just wandering around somewhere… she wouldn’t leave me…” Ray forces out between his clenched teeth.

** _Of course she left you! Who wouldn’t leave a stupid airhead like you behind…You aren’t good for anything other than wasting time…_ **

Ray cries in pain and curls tighter into himself, pulling his hair to try and banish the unwelcome thoughts.  
Suddenly his phone dings, and he looks up and stares at it for a second before lunging over to the table to grab it. He scoops it up, unlocking it and opening the messenger again.

_MC responded!_

“I’m out in the garden. I didn’t know you would come looking for me in my room, so I went outside to look at your beautiful flowers.” Ray reads the words on his screen a couple times before it actually registers in his pain laden head.

He jumps to his feet, only to sway dangerously. His hand shoots out and grabs onto the edge of the table to steady himself for a second. His headache recedes a bit and he carefully takes a few steps forward, testing his balance before taking off in the direction of the garden. He slips silently through the halls, it was definitely not the best time to get stopped by a believer or the Savior.

He almost reaches the garden when he hears someone call his name. He lets out an exasperated sigh and turns around to see a skittish believer come to a stop behind him. They awkwardly avoid eye contact as they stare at his shoes.

“Mr. Ray, sir? The Savior sent me to find you. She said to tell you to keep trying to break through the RFA’s messenger” they say as they nervously pick at a bracelet around their wrists.

“Right now? I’m right in the middle of something…” he says, his tone coming out harsher then he intended at being interrupted. The believer jumps at his anger and takes a step back.

“I’m sorry Mr. Ray, but she said it is of the utmost importance” they say, so quietly that he almost doesn’t hear it. He sighs tiredly, and after a moment he motions for the believer to lead the way. The anxious believer jerks away from him and hurries down the halls, forcing Ray to lengthen his stride to keep up. The second he reaches the room, he can already tell that he wasn’t going to be able to leave for a while. The Savior stands in the middle of the room, a dangerous look on her face. The moment he enters the room, her gaze locks on him and he walks in tensely. 

“You should have been here working a while ago, now you’re behind.” She walks up to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. “You wouldn’t want to become useless, now would you? You do know that if you can’t break the RFA then you are of no use to us and will be thrown away, don't you?” Ray shudders as she exits the room, leaving him alone with the monitors.  
He walks over to his desk, grabbing some of his caffeine pills and downs a few. He practically throws himself down into the chair, already concentrating on his work as he starts typing away.

Hours later, Ray leans back in his chair in frustration. He had been slaving at the computer for hours, and he felt no closer to unraveling the algorithm behind the RFA’s app. He lets his head fall against the desk and lays there for a few seconds before he leans over and grabs his phone, turning it on to check the time. 

_It’s already 12:20?!_

Ray moans and lets his head fall back onto the desk, his eyes closing momentarily. 

_I want to see MC…_

Ray forces his tired body out of the chair and stumbles across the room. He heads out into the halls, wandering in the direction of MC’s room.  
It feels like he is walking forever before he finally reaches her door. He knocks weakly and waits a moment for a response, before he opens the door and looks in. 

“MC? Are you still awake?” he asks quietly, noticing that the lights are off. Receiving no response, he soundlessly enters the room and approaches her bed. “MC? Where are you?” he quietly calls out when he realizes that she is not in bed. 

_Where would she go in the middle of the night?_

He glances around and notices that the flowers he brought earlier are now in a vase on the table. He flicks on the lights and he blinks at the sudden brightness, but after a few seconds his eyes adjust again.  
He can’t see her anywhere in the room and he almost calls out again, when he notices a piece of paper on the table next to the flowers. He quickly grabs it and notices that it is written in MC’s handwriting.

“Ray I am out in the garden waiting for you.  
Please come out and join me whenever you finish work.  
~MC~"

Ray rereads the note a couple times before dropping it back on the table and hurrying out the door, barely pausing long enough to shut it behind him. He practically runs down the halls, not wanting to waste any time he could be spending with MC. He reaches the door out into the garden and swings it open, swiftly scanning the garden for MC. He takes a few more steps forward before the sight of her stops him in his tracks.

She is laying on a wooden bench beneath the flower laden trellis, curled up and sleeping peacefully. He uncertainly sneaks toward her, not wanting to wake her, before he stands less than a foot from the bench.  
She looks so beautiful, laying on the bench as moonlight filters down on her through the leaves. He can hear her quiet breathing as he kneels down next to her, hoping to catch a glance of her face hidden behind her hair. He cautiously reaches forward, softly brushing her hair from her face to push it over her shoulder.  
Suddenly, she shivers and curls her arm tighter to her chest, goosebumps blossoming across her skin.

_She must have been waiting out here for me for a while…MC, why did you stay here if you were cold, I’m not worth it…_

Ray stands up, smoothly pulling off his coat and drapes it over her shivering figure. He takes a seat next to her head on the bench, gently running his fingers through her hair.  
MC frowns in her sleep, sluggishly moving her arm to support her head in a more comfortable position and she stills. The frown stays on her face and she moves her head again, unconsciously trying to find a better spot.  
Ray scoots closer as she moves around, slowly sliding his hand under her head and guiding it to rest on his lap. The frown falls from her face and she calms, her arm reaching up to rest on his leg.  
Ray can feel his heart beating in his chest, so fast that it hurts, the sound thundering so loudly into his ears that he prays it doesn’t wake her. 

_Wow…I didn’t think this through…Oh gosh! Why did I put her head on my lap! I can’t believe I did that…_

Ray glances down at MC again, and her lips twitch into a smile for a second as she snuggles her head on his leg. Ray completely freezes until she stops moving and then he relaxes a bit, smiling at the content look on her face.

_She does look happier…And she did wait out here for hours…anything I can do to make her more comfortable is worth it…_

He looks down at her again and notices one of her hands peaking out from under his coat.

_I hope her hand isn’t too cold…_

Ray reaches down, his hand hovering above hers for a second, before he gently covers her hand with his, carefully curling his fingers around hers.

_So cold, how could she stay out here waiting for me for so long…_

He squeezes her hand protectively, hoping his hand will be enough to warm hers.  
MC moves again, and Ray looks down just in time to see her eyelids flutter open, blinking up at him in confusion.

“Ray?” MC looks around, seeing that she is still in the garden, but somehow she ended up…in Ray’s lap? Not altogether a bad thing, all things considered. 

_ I could get used to this… _

MC peers up at Ray through her eyelashes. “When did you get here? Did you finish work?” she asks, innocently wrapping her fingers around his hand so that he can’t take it back.  
Oddly enough, Ray is perfectly fine with this.

“The second I finished, I went to your room, but you weren’t there. I was getting worried until I saw your note. I ran straight here only to find you asleep on the bench.” Ray says, thoughtlessly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “How long have you been waiting out here for me? You know you didn’t have to wait out in the cold” Ray mumbles out the last part, almost to quietly for her to hear.

MC pulls his hand over towards her face and presses her lips to the back of his hand. “I’m glad you wanted to see me that bad. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you, but it was definitely worth it” she assures him while pressing another chaste kiss to his hand.  
Ray blushes and looks away, feeling his heart speed up again. MC smirks up at him and sits up, still holding his hand, as she leans against him. He looks back over at her and she smiles, squeezing his hand a tiny bit.

He relaxes again and smiles back at her. “I missed you today, I was on my way to meet you when I got caught and had to get back to work. I brought you flowers though, did you like them?” he asks her, reaching over to run his fingers through her hair with his free hand.

MC smiles and leans into his touch. “I missed you too. I also loved the flowers, they looked beautiful” she says and closes her eyes.  
Ray hums in agreement. “Not as beautiful as you are, no flower could ever compare to you” he says quietly, his hand moving from her hair to caress her cheek. MC’s eyes open and she looks into his, smiling at his words.

“I think you’re better than flowers too Ray, I’d rather get to spend time with you than look at flowers” she whispers to him, letting her head rest against his palm.  
Ray smiles softly and unconsciously leans in closer to her, their faces now only inches apart. “I don’t know what I would do without you here. My life wasn’t worth living until you came here. The day I met you is easily the best day of my life.” He says sincerely.

_I think…I love her…I really want to tell her, but…what if she doesn’t like me back? I don’t know if I could take that…_

“MC…I need to tell you something…” his voice is filled with emotions. 

“What is it?” she asks sweetly, wondering what he could want to say that is so important to him. 

“I think that I…I think I might have fallen in love with you…” he says quietly, and MC holds her breath in excitement, almost asking herself if this is all a dream. Ray leans in a bit closer, now their noses almost touch. “I feel empty when you aren’t with me, and when I see you on the messenger chatting with the AI’s…I get jealous. And when you smile at me, my heart feels like it could explode in my chest. When I hear your laugh, I can’t breathe. I…I love you so much, I don’t know what I would do if you left my side” Ray lets his thumb slide along her cheek and his eyes glaze over in thought for a second before he continues. 

“The thought of you leaving…it makes me want to lock you up, keeping you away from the rest of the world so I can have you just to myself.” Ray smiles, and MC can detect an underlying sadness in it.

“But I can’t do that. It would make you sad, and I can’t bear the thought of you being sad because of me even, more that losing you.” Ray says, and tears well up in the corners of his eyes. MC reaches up and tenderly rests her hand on his cheek, her thumb trailing underneath his eye, ready to wipe away any tears that could spill. 

“I won’t leave your side Ray, not ever. Do you want to know why not?” she asks gently, and his eyes look deep into hers, pleading for her to continue. “I don’t want to leave, because I love you too” she says quietly.  
Ray smiles letting his eyes fall shut and he instinctively leaning into her touch, giving her hand a squeeze. When he opens his eyes a single tear falls, and she wipes it away with her thumb. 

“I love you so much…I’m so happy that my heart is going to explode. I…I want to…” he stutters, a blush springing to his cheeks at how bold his request would be.  
MC smiles up at him and closes her eyes, a silent invitation…

Ray closes the distance between them, lips brushing against hers in a chaste kiss before he pulls his head back. MC opens her eyes and looks up at him as he turns away, his face completely red and she can feel his hands shaking.

Suddenly Ray jumps to his feet, nearly dropping MC onto the ground in his haste.  
“I’m sorry…I…MC…I have to go!” he stutters, flustered, his blush staining his face red and he hurriedly backs away from her. He bumps into the trellis and turns around, breaking into a run and heading into the labyrinth.

“Ray!? Wait up!” MC yells after him, jumping up from the bench and following him into the labyrinth.


	4. How To Seduce A Marshmallow Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen now after Ray runs off and leaves MC behind after their tender moment!?
    
    
    _I Kissed MC! I really kissed her! I was thinking about how nice it would be and then it actually happened!_
    
    Ray runs through the labyrinth, knowing the path to the center by heart. His heart is pounding in his ears and he can’t tell if it’s from running or from kissing MC. His chest heaves and he doesn’t know how long he has been running, but it felt like it’s been hours, yet at the same time it feels like only seconds have passed. 
    
    He stumbles around a curve and finally comes out into the middle of the labyrinth. An open square of space hidden from the prying eyes of Magenta, a place that only Ray has ever been to. 
    
    The small clearing is beautiful. A large square made of stone occupies most of the clearing. A beautiful gazebo interlaced with ornate metalwork sits on the stone, the very beginning of vines clawing at the edges. Three small wooden benches are tucked up against the inner walls, sitting under the metal woven windows so that small patches of moonlight filter through and fall on the seats. In the very center sits a large decorative vase. And in that vase resides the most pitiful flower in the entirety of Ray’s beloved garden.
    
    A single, tiny, Lily of the Valley sits in the middle of the pot. It barely consists of two half withered leaves and one measly stalk tied to a stick to help it support four minuscule buds.
    
    Ray walks under the structure and gently reaches out, stroking the leaves of the flower. He sighs as he lets his hand fall to the dirt surrounding it.
    
    “Why is it? No matter what I do, you won’t grow? I made sure that the soil was full of nutrients, make sure you have plenty of water, keep you out of direct sunlight so it doesn’t burn you…but still you continue to wilt.” Ray sighs again and kneels down, letting his chin rest on the rim of the pot.
    
    “You and I are alike. Both of us slowly dying, withering to the point where people start to wonder if you’re even worth the trouble…maybe we aren’t. Maybe we’re just destined to fade away and die quietly, everyone having given up on us…” Ray stares blankly at the flower, the tremulous emotions running through his mind almost overwhelming.
    The trance is broken when he suddenly hears MC calling for him.
    
    “Ray! Where did you go? I can’t find you anywhere in here!” she yells out. Ray jumps to his feet and walks towards the entrance that he came from.
    
    “Did you follow me?! Why would you follow me into a labyrinth?!” he calls back, anxiously hoping she’ll answer.
    
    “Well, you ran away so fast I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong, but now I’m lost.” MC shouts back to him.
    Ray facepalms. 
    
    _It’s adorable that she wanted to make sure I was ok, but didn’t she think about getting lost before entering a labyrinth?_
    
    “Just stay where you are, I’ll come get you.” He calls out, walking in the direction he hears her voice coming from. 
    
    “Ok, but are you sure you won’t get lost too?” he hears her yell. Ray smiles at the thought. 
    
    “I cultivated this place, I don’t think I’ll be getting lost anytime soon.” He calls to her and takes a couple turns in the paths. “I need you to keep talking so that I can come to you. Can you do that for me?” he asks as he stops at a split in the hedges.
    
    “Sure. Um, Ray? I was wondering…” she trails off and he can’t hear the rest of what she says.
    
    “Yes?” he prompts, so she continues.
    
    “Why did you run away from me? Was kissing me really that horrible?” she asks, and he hears a hint of…disappointment? 
    
    “NO! It wasn’t the kiss! Well…I mean, it was, but not because it was bad! I just…well I, uh…I’ve never kissed anyone before…I really liked it MC…” he trails off and blush instantly rises to his cheeks.
    
    _Did I really just tell her that I liked kissing her?! Why did I do that?! What if she thinks I’m weird…_
    
    “You really liked it?! I’m glad, because I really liked kissing you.” She says and Ray trips on his own feet, barely keeping himself from falling flat on his face.
    He steadies himself and clears his throat a couple time. “Yes, it was really nice…” he croaks, and his blush darkens. 
    
    “Then why did you run away from me if you didn’t hate it?” she asks, and he pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing down the path.
    
    “I was worried that, maybe, I might have read the situation wrong. Maybe you didn’t actually want me to kiss you, and I didn’t ask you first either. I just kind of did it without thinking first. You might have been mad at me for kissing you. Or… maybe you thought it was disgusting…” Ray trails off. 
    
    MC doesn’t respond and Ray’s heart plummets in his chest. “MC?” He calls out. 
    
    _Maybe she did think it was disgusting and she just didn’t want to say anything about it to you yet… that’s why she didn’t answer you… she only followed you in here so that she could yell at you for it because you’re stupid…_
    
    Ray moves around a corner and suddenly MC slams into him, knocking them both to the ground.
    
    “Are you ok M-” He’s cut off when she grabs him by the collar and pulls his head up to meet hers in a kiss. She kisses him gently, moving her hands to his cheeks to keep him right where she wants him as she tilts his head back and puts a bit more force behind her lips.
     
    Ray practically melts into the kiss and he doesn’t even realize that he was holding his breath until she lets go and he gasps for air, chest heaving.
    
    MC, still cupping his face in her hands, smiles down at him sweetly. “Do you think I would do that if I thought it was disgusting?” She gives him a quick peck on the nose before standing up and offering a hand down to him. Ray, still a little out of sorts from suddenly getting kissed, grabs her hand and she pulls him up. He blushes when he finally realizes that she’s wearing the coat he left behind and that its almost funny how small and cute she looks in it. Distracted, he also notices that she doesn’t let go of his hand and that he doesn’t really mind it. 
    
    “So, you really didn’t hate it?” He asks quietly, and she gently squeezes his hand.
    
    “Of course not, I already told you that I liked it. And even if that wasn’t good enough, I DID just kiss you myself right now.” She says pointedly, and Ray turns his head away to hide the blush rapidly staining his face. “Careful Ray, if you keep being this cute I’ll do it again.” She teases and red explodes across his face and he almost trips on his own feet.
    
    “Well it’s not like I would mind… I mean, that is… if you wanted too…” Ray says timidly and avoids looking at her as she turns to him. 
    
    “There will be plenty of time for that later, but for now I think we should try to get out of this maze” she says. 
    
    Ray blushes again and looks away, scanning the pathways. “Right, of course, definitely should get out of here first.” He says and starts walking. They make a few turns before Ray pauses and looks around, confused for a second, before turning left. He walks forward a few feet before turning back and staring back at the crossroads with a strange pondering look.
    
    “Ray? What’s wrong?” MC asks quietly and bumps her hand into his. He looks at the paths for another second before turning to her.
    
    “Well…. I uh… I don’t quite remember the way out anymore, so we might be a bit…lost” he says sheepishly as a dusting of red appears on his cheeks, and he pulls his hand away from hers to rub his neck awkwardly. She looks up at him with a small frown. 
    
    “I thought you said you knew this place inside and out? How did you get lost?” she asks. Ray’s blush engulfs his face and he looks away, covering it with his hands.
    
    “Well, I think I can find our way back if I can reach the middle again… and I think it’s this way…” trailing off, he hurries forward to the next turn and looks down both paths before turning back to MC and gestures to the right.
    
    “I think it’s back this way.” He says and waits for her to catch up to him before continuing onward again. As she walks next to him, she purposefully bumps into him and as he looks at her, she grins.
    
    “You know, you didn’t tell me how you got lost. Did something happen that caused it?” she teased, and Ray reddens again and takes an interest in his feet as they walk.  
    
    “When you… uh, when you ki-” he clears his throat before continuing “when you kissed me before… my mind kind of… just went blank? It’s hard for me to concentrate on what I’m doing right now because I’m, uh… still thinking about it, just a bit and-.” His eyes widen as he realizes what he just admitted, and he moves his hands to cover his face again, but MC reaches out and snags one, firmly holding it in hers.
    
    “Aw that’s ok Ray. I’m still thinking about it too, since it was so nice and all… You know, I wouldn’t mind doing it again once we get back.” She says while gently swinging their arms as they walk. 
    
    Ray trips on himself again and yelps as he falls to the ground in a heap, landing roughly on his back. MC, still gripping onto his hand tightly, falls right down with him, and his breath explodes from his lungs as she lands.
    
    Ray groans as he reaches up to rub his head when it suddenly bumps into something. He looks up and immediately turns red. When MC had fallen over him she must have tried to avoid landing on him as much as she could, because as she tries to push herself off of him she ends up sitting on his lower stomach with her hands on either side of his head. He turns even redder when he notices that her dress hiked up dangerously high due to her position over him.
    
    “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” she practically shouts as she tries to lean backwards to get off of him, but at the same time he tries to pull his legs up towards himself and they end up slamming into her back, knocking her forward again. MC falls back over him with a squawk and his hands race up to grab her shoulders, barely stopping her before she would’ve fallen right on his face. He sighs in relief before realizing exactly which part of MC is hardly an inch from his face, and he shoves her back away from him and against his legs. 
    
    “Are you ok? You didn’t get hurt did you?” Ray asks anxiously and releases her shoulders. She shakes her head as she gets her feet under her and stands, offering her hand down to Ray, who takes the offer and she pulls him to his feet. 
    
    “I’m more worried about you, I landed on you pretty hard, are you ok?” She asks and brushes a bit of dirt from his sleeve. 
    
    Ray nods “I’m fine, just tripping all over myself today I guess…” he says and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck before continuing down the path. After just a couple more turns they finally reach the middle of the labyrinth. 
    
    “Whoa! Ray, this place looks amazing!” she says as she glances around the open space at the stone and metalwork. Ray smiles and watches her look around for a few moments before grabbing her hand. She turns to face him and he lets go, eyes sliding away from hers.
    
    “I can find the way out from here, so let’s get you back inside before you catch a cold” he says, pointedly not looking at her mostly bare legs. 
    
    “I’m not really all that cold anymore since I’m wearing your coat, but sounds good to me, maybe we could have a little fun once we get back” she teases, and he blushes. He grabs her hand and starts leading her out, and within a few minutes they finally make their way out of the twisting hedges and heading to her room. 
    Once they reach the room Ray stands in front of her door shifting awkwardly. MC turns to him and smiles.
    
    “Well, that didn’t go exactly how I was expecting, but I still had a lot of fun with you tonight Ray” she says and snags him by his shirt, pulling him down just enough for his lips to meet hers for an instant before she releases him again. “You know, now that we’re out of the labyrinth we have plenty of time… if you want to come in for a while…” she lets her sentence trail off to wait for her words to register. 
    
    Ray freezes for a second before his face flares up faster than a wild fire. “Well I guess so, I mean, if you want to that is… Um, what I want to say is that that sounds fine to me! Ah, but only if you want to-” MC’s lips are suddenly upon his once again as she grabs his shirt and drags him back into her room, kicking the door shut behind her.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry that I took so long to post this!! I was having a hard time figuring out how to end this and then I got super busy with my job too. I have this terrible problem where I start something and never finish it, or lose motivation/inspiration for the thing and drop it. But you're in luck! Luckily my dear friend, Animerican, was very persistent in making sure that I saw this through to the end and so I had too and I did! But it was very fun to write this since it's my first fic that I felt confident enough to post online. I also may or may not go back and change a couple things in the last chapter because I had an idea for something I kinda wanted to add, but I figured I'd post this because who knows how long it would take me to make anymore of this. I could also continue this at some point down the road, but don't get your hopes up because I don't really think I will, the only reason it would get any more content was because I had some inspiration again so... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't suck. First fanfic I've ever posted, so if you have any advice or constructive criticism I would love to hear it. 
> 
> This started as just a couple hundred word one shot that I typed out for a friend who loves Mystic Messenger as she was going through Ray's route. She wanted more, so this is the end result. For now.
> 
> Shout out to my friend Animerican for helping me proofread this and make sure it was worthy of posting!


End file.
